


O' Sister

by xkailajayx



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alzheimers, F/M, Gen, Memory Loss, This broke my heart to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkailajayx/pseuds/xkailajayx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie Brown had been in the Wayne Foundation Center For Assisted Living for eight years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O' Sister

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by O' Sister by City and Colour, and my amazing muse and girlfriend.   
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gi-crVagUok&feature=bf_next&list=WL5291956DEE5456AE

> _What's wrong with your mind?_  
>  _You used to be so strong and stable_
> 
> _What made you fall from grace?_  
>  _I'm sorry that I was not there to catch you_  
> 

"He visits at least once a day, you know." 

"Really? Why? She's barely even conscious."

"Apparently they're siblings? Or they were married. I'm not sure."

"I feel so sorry for him, either way... Must be hard to be forgotten."

Stephanie Brown had been in the Wayne Foundation Center For Assisted Living for eight years.

 

***

 

They weren't sure, no one was, the doctors or Bruce or Dick or anyone, they weren't sure what had set her off, what had finally broken her. But Steph Brown... She didn't exist anymore. One doctor said it seemed to be some form of dementia, possibly Alzheimers. But it was so sudden... She went from forgetting the names of those she didn't know too well, to forgetting where she lived, to wandering round the Mansion at night crying in desperation, haunted by her own name; just out of reach of her tongue, in less than two months.

She ceased being able to leave her bed a few weeks later, her mind no longer remembering how to tell her legs to work. Alfred helped to her the bathroom, something that became harder and harder to stomach as every day she forgot a little of who he was, of the ever-present figure he'd always been.

Eventually she woke up to his face, offering her oatmeal, and screamed, throwing the bowl into his face. She flew into a fit of hysterics, confused and alone. And then Tim came home, and she spent hours clinging to his shirt, sobbing until the material was soaked through.

 

***

 

"What's my name?"

"Steph, your name is Steph."

"Okay. What's your name?"

"It's Richard, but you call me Dick."

"Oh. Okay. Are you my friend?"

"Yes, Steph. I am."

"Who's Steph?"

 

***

 

It got harder and harder, her short-term memory vanishing into a vague recollection of nonsense, her long-term memory growing slimmer and slimmer by the day. Tim was her only constant- sometimes she would recall Babs, occasionally she would remember her own name, or she would ask for Bruce or Dick.

But Tim was always on her mind.  _Is he visiting today? Will he bring a book? Could he read to me? I want him to feed me_.

Eventually they moved a second bed into her room, and he stayed with her all the time. He left the Titans, pushed Red Robin to the back of his mind, and she became his entire world. And he became what little she could recognise of hers.


End file.
